User talk:Drace556
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Anti-BC page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 02:47, April 6, 2013 Claim Sorry about the confusion with your claim being approved one minute then not approved the next. I completely forgot to ask about the age >.< Coding Hey Drave, i helped recode you char page in a basic format, if you want a more complex one like this: Blake Williams , just tell me. :) Jared I just wanted to point out that there's an easier format for a character page... :) You'll need to add the powers of the char though if you're going to keep the page to its current format. You'll also need a pic. Apparently, my message was a tad bit too late :) You'll still need a pic though. Page K, red and black. Okay, I work on it for you. Coding It's done, check out the new design! Jared Marr, just fill out the WIP area. Don't mess up the coding or i'll kill you. >:), jk. Deletion I hate to be the bearer of the bad news but, for having gone over 3 weeks with no edits, your character, Jared Marr, a child of Nemesis, has been deleted, as per our rules. In the case that you wish to participate in the wiki using the same char, just contact an administrator and we could restore the page for you. Re: Your character has been restored. Feel free to continue rp'ing as you have before. Oh, also, welcome back :) Just one question though. Will you be marked as an "active user" or an "officially inactive user"? Active means you can come onto the wiki everyday and make daily edits. Officially Inactive means you can't come to the wiki and can only make a few edits a number of times per week. Re: Alright. You've been marked as an Active User. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 22nd of December, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Re:Jared Alright, he's been put up for adoption. I'd just like to warn you though that, while he's up for adoption, this leaves you with no characters at all. This is against our policies and, as a consequence, you will not be permitted to continue leveling up until you have a character which you can call yours. In the case that you want to keep your character, simply remove the adoption template from the char page and remove his name from the adoption list found on our claiming area/page. Adopt Hiya, can i adopt your charcter Jason Maar please? Justiee. (talk) 21:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! :) Justiee. (talk) 03:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem,. ^.^ Justiee. (talk) 21:19, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ill be updating you when important stuff happenss! Like now, he has a gf, [ its planned she's going thru claiming. ] I fixed his page, It's still kinda a wip Jared Marr ummm... I made his signature! Do you approve? Justiee. 21:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC)